La fille
by L'ange maudit
Summary: Dumbledore est un fantôme, Severus a survécu. Une huitième année se prépare et une nouvelle élève arrive pour bousculer la vie de certains élèves.
1. Chapter 1

L'on entend juste la pluie frapper contre les carreaux du château. À l'intérieur de la salle commune, un brouhaha assourdissant des élèves de tout age résonne. Une nouvelle année a Poudelard a repris. Ceux de septième année vont faire une année de plus pour rattraper ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu faire à cause de la guerre. Tout le monde attends avec impatience le retour du garçon qui a vaincu Voldemor. Maintenant sont nom n'est plus effrayant puisqu'il est mort. L'esprit d'Albus Dumbledor dirige l'école. Même de son état de fantôme le vielle homme impose le respect.

C'est pour cette raison que la salle devint silencieuse. Les quatre maisons regarde le fantôme faire sont chemin jusqu'à l'estrade et avec un sourire pour saluer tout le monde. Le garçon qui a survécu entre avec ses deux acolytes sous une foule en délire et admirative. Le trio d'or vont s'asseoir a la table Griffondor. Puis personne sauf le fantôme d'Albus remarque la petite silhouette dégoulinant d'eau et qu'il attendait autant l'arriver de la jeune fille que celui du célèbre Harry Potter.

-Votre attention tout le monde, dit Albus imposant le silence immédiatement. Cette année serra spécial pour la plupart d'entre vous, faire une huitième année n'est pas banal. L'on a appris l'année dernière a ne pas juger au nom, a l'apparence ni aux actions d'une personne. Alors je vous pris de vous comporter avec elle sans prendre un compte son nom. Alex, tu veux bien t'approcher ?

Tout le monde se mets a fixé la silhouette qui s'approche la tête baissais, le visage cacher derrière des cheveux noir long qui goûte sur le sol et lisse à cause de la pluie. Sa jupe noir dégouline sur le sol. Ses chaussures dans chaque main et ses pieds nue marchant sur le sol froid. Elle s'arrête devant le fantôme et tombe a genoux devant lui. Elle relève la tête et ses cheveux s'enlève de devant son visage. Sa peau est pâle, son visage est rond, des lèvres pulpeuse rose, de long cils et des yeux vert tirant légèrement sur le bleu.

-Lève toi mon enfant, tu n'as pas à t'agenouiller ici, lui dit doucement Albus.

Elle se relève et passe une mèche de ses cheveux du cotes gauche derrière sont oreille. Laissant apercevoir une cicatrice, rouge sur sa peau blanche. Elle regarde le fantôme droit dans les yeux et soupire. Elle baisse les yeux n'aimant pas le sentiment de déjà vue.

-Je suis désolée.

C'était elle qui avait parlée, d'une voix faible et honteuse. À la table Serpentard Drago Malfoy se rappelle avoir déjà entendu cette voix. Et pour s'en souvenir il fallait que cette fille l'es marquer. L'une des réunions avec le maître des ténèbres et son père. Une jeune fille était agenouillée devant Voldemor, la tête baisser, ses mains formée des points de colère contre le sol. Puis elle lève les yeux et ose, les plantée dans ceux du maître. "Je suis désolée." Elle les a lâchées durement et sans y penser, comme un affront à l'homme si craint.

Ses mots raisonnent dans la tête du jeune Malfoy, prit part le souvenir, il tressaillit entendant ses cris distincts comme si elle les poussait a l'instant. Il prenait du plaisir a la torturée, insultant sa mère. Il continue jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance et la laissait là. Reprenant sa conversation comme si rien n'étais. Drago ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, cette fille est magnifique et a l'air si fragile. Il a déjà subi ce genre de torture, mais toujours des raisons, pas pour le plaisir de le faire subir. Lucius Malfoy punit sont fils pour n'importe quel chose qu'il pourrait faire Drago qui le contrarie, pas parce qu'il détestait ce que son fils représente une part de faiblesse.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit Albus, tu n'as rien fait, tout le monde je sais que cela va vous choquer mais je vous prie de garder a l'esprit que ce n'est pas son nom qui fait qu'une personne est. Alex Jedusor bienvenue a Poudlard.

Le silence. Tout le monde fixent la jeune fille. La jeune fille se sentit tout à coup gêné, elle n'a déjà pas l'habitude d'être entourais. Elle n'a connue personne d'autre à part Tom Jedusor et ses soldats qu'il aimait appelait mange-mort. Pas des adolescents la fixant avec mépris. Oui elle est la fille d'un homme qui as tué des personnes de leurs entourages, parents, frères sœurs, amis et autres. Le produit de ce qui compare au diable ici. Elle n'a rien à faire ici, elle le sait, mais aurait-elle pu aller ? Elle ne sait rien du monde qui l'entoure. À part la douleur, la peine, la colère et l'indifférence. Des tours de magie les plus horribles, interdit, affreux et libérateur. Elle ne serrait pas faire la différence entre le bien et le mal.

Albus lui pense à une nouvelle mission. Faire découvrir a cette jeune fille la vie, le bien. Une autre facette qu'a la vie. Elle a beaucoup de pouvoirs en elle, se serrait dommage qu'elle ne sombre dans la folie et décide de suivre le chemin de son père. Harry Potter fixe la fille comme toutes les personnes dans cette salle. Il ne sait pas quoi en pensé. D'abord étonner que le maître du mal est eu un enfant, qui veut dire une personne à qui il tenait assez pour garder cette fille. Malheureusement pour elle.

-Ma chère tu veux bien monter ?demande le fantôme.

Sans un mot elle monte sur l'estrade à la vue de chaque personne pouvant mieux la détailler. Elle s'assoit comme lui indique McGonagal, sur le tabouret. Ses pieds touchent sur la pointe des pieds le grand tabouret. Elle balance ses jambes dans le vide et McGonagal lui pose le Choixpeau sur la tête. Plus personnes n'osent parler écoutant attentivement le verdict du Choixpeau. Ayant du sang du mal elle devrait aller directement a Serpentard sans hésitation, mais le silence règne dans la pièce. Le Choixpeau à l'air de se confrontait à un problème. La colère fait tellement partit d'elle, elle ne ressent rien d'autre, en même temps elle ne connaît rien d'autre. Prenant une profonde inspiration il se penche au-dessus de la jeune fille.

-Bonsoir, dit-il. Dit moi, tu as une préférence de maison ?

-Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Sa ne l'arrange pas du tout. Même si Harry Potter était un dilemme il savait dans quelle maison il voulait aller et il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix sur cette décision qui n'était pas mauvaise du tout. Mais la, il aimerait bien qu'elle lui dise dans quelle maison elle ne veut absolument pas aller ou celle qui ne lui plaisent pas.

-Et bien, chuchote-t-il. Quel est ta couleur préférée ?

-L'argent.

-La couleur que tu détestes ?

-Le jaune.

Sa ne l'aide pas plus. Le Choixpeau regarde chaque expression sur le visage des personnes fixant la jeune fille. Haine, incompréhension, le choque et même quelques larmes. Puis il voit un visage sans aucune haine, tristesse ou vraiment choquer d'apprendre que Voldemort a eu une fille. La curiosité est marque sur le visage habituellement de glace du jeune Malfoy.

-SERPENTARD !

Aucune acclamation, la salle est toujours silencieuse. Certain pense que cette décision était normale. Que ferrait une Jedusor dans une autre maison, vous l'imaginer avec le Sauveur ? Non, sa ne serrait pas normal. Dans la maison du mal, l'as ou les septièmes années n'ont pas osé revenir. Drago se sent en quelque sorte heureux qu'elle soit dans sa maison. Il pourra faire attention aux personnes qui voudront lui faire du mal. Elle a déjà trop souffert avant et il n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter alors il va se rattraper.

Elle descend du tabouret quand McGonagal lui enlève le Choixpeau. Albus pose une main rassurante sur son épaule. Elle descend les escaliers et se dirige vers les bancs de Serpentard. Tous s'écarte laissant un espace pour six personnes. Elle s'assoit et pose ses chaussures sur le sol ne levant pas les yeux. Le bruit revient peu a peu sauf à la table Serpentard.

Une assiette se pose devant Alex. Elle lève un sourcil, s'attend sûrement a un professeur mais elle voit ses yeux sur un garçon. Ses cheveux blonds platines, des yeux gris, argent. Il se laisse tomber a côtés d'elle et lui fait signe de manger. Elle prend la fourchette hésitante et en prends une boucher. Maintenant tout le monde fixe les deux Sepentard. Albus sourit à l'initiative du jeune Malfoy. Alex vient de trouver un protecteur.

Le banquet se finit, Hermione Granger décide de prendre son courage a deux mains et d'aller voir cette fille. Elle lisse sa jupe nerveusement et se mets devant elle lui tendant la main. Alex fixe la main et remonte le long de son bras pour voir la Griffondor aux cheveux ébouriffer.

-Je suis Hermione Granger, dit rapidement la lionne.

-La sang de bourbe, désoler je ne connais pas le nom polis pour les personnes comme toi.

-Appelle moi juste Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière baisse sa main et frotte son bras nerveusement. Elle n'a pas l'air très effrayante, pense Hermione. Juste une fille un peu étrange, qui n'as pas l'air très sociale. Alex la contourne et suis sa maison laissant la jeune Griffondor en plan. Harry et Ron la rejoint. Regardant la Serpentard faire sont chemin vers les couloirs.

-Elle est effrayante, et cette cicatrice sur sa joue n'arrange pas les choses, dit Ron.

-Non, elle a l'air perdu et antisociale, le corrige Hermione.

-J'ai tué son père, souffle Harry..

-Et son père a tué tes parents et beaucoup d'autre personnes.

Dans les couloirs, Alex suit de loin sa maison qui se dirige vers les dortoirs. Cet sang de bourbe... Hermione Granger, ce corrige-t-elle, est vraiment étrange. Son père a sûrement dû tuer quelques un de ses proches et elle vient se présenter à elle comme si elle était une personne dont le sang du maître des ténèbres ne coule pas dans ses veines. Elle se retrouve surprise part l'escalier qui ce mets a bougée alors qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées. Un bras autour de sa taille la maintient debout. Elle tourne la tête pour se rendre compte que le garçon de sa maison aux yeux argenté était juste derrière elle tout ce temps. Elle hoche la tête pour le remercier et se redresse. Il retire son bras et lui fait signe de le suivre. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot jusqu'aux dortoirs.

-Ton escalier est celui de gauche, prends le lit ou se trouve tes affaires, dit Drago.

-Pourquoi tu m'aides ?demande-t-elle.

-Quelqu'un doit le faire. À demain Alex.

Elle le regarde montait les escaliers et disparaître. Elle monte les escaliers du dortoir pour les filles et passe de chambre en chambre cherchant ses affaires. Elle les retrouve poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. La fille qui avait vu que les affaires de la Jedusor était dans sa chambre les as sortis et a fermée la porte ne voulant pas partager sa chambre avec une personne de ce genre avait-elle pensée. Alex soupire et descend ses affaires, elle s'allonge sur le bord de la fenêtre et regarde le ciel étoilé et la lune éclatante. Au moins ici aussi la lune est là pour la rassurée et lui tenir compagnie. Elle ferme les yeux et s'endort.

Ses rêves sont emplis de souvenirs. La noirceur, la souffrance, la colère. La pire nuit de sa vie, elle a failli mourir. Il l'a attaqué avec une arme moldu, une dague. Il lui a planté dans le flanc droit et il l'a ouverte. Puis avait coupé son visage, ce qui l'as marqué a vie. Elle crie, c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire. Elle sait que personne ne viendra l'aider, elle ne peut que crier et plaider pour sa cause. Elle se tord de douleur. Elle s'assoit et ouvre les yeux elle ne peut s'empêcher de continue a crié. Il se tient le côté et regarde son côté soulevant son t-shirt et porte sa main a son visage. Les cicatrices sont toujours là. Pas de sang, tout va bien, il n'y a plus rien, se rassure-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout le dortoir c'est réveiller aux cris de la jeune fille. Ils sont tous debout en train de la fixait. Elle baisse son t-shirt pour cacher toutes les contusions qu'il y a sur son corps. Elle baisse les yeux honteusement et serre ses jambes contre son corps. Drago regarde Alex recroqueviller sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Si effrayait et à l'air briser. Il s'avance devant tout le monde et se tourne vers la fille. Alex l'entend leurs crié de partir. Personne ne cherche à le contre dire et s'en va. Il prend une profonde inspiration et se tourne vers la jeune fille effrayait. Il s'assoit devant elle et regarde les valises sur le sol.

-Tu as dormi ici ?demande Drago.

-Oui, mes valises étaient ici et tu m'as dit que je se serrais là où je devrais dormir.

-Putain... viens, tu vas aller dans ma chambre de préfet.

-Je ne sais même pas ton nom, dit-elle.

-Drago, Drago Malfoy.

Il prend les deux valises d'Alex et se lève. Il attend qu'elle le suive. Elle se lève et croise les bras autour de son corps et le suis. Ils traversent les dortoirs sous le regarde de touts les Serpentard. Alex regarde le dos nu du jeune Malfoy. Lisse et musclées. Il est tors nu et porte juste un pantalon noir en flanelle à carreaux, lui aussi est pied nue. Ils entrent dans une chambre immense, il y a une cheminée, un canapé, un lit a deux places aux draps noirs et pourpre. Une étagère remplis de livres de sorciers. Il pose les valises à côtés du lit. Il prend doucement sa main et la tire vers la porte qu fond de la pièce.

Alex fixe leurs mains les yeux écarquiller. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait fait quelque chose de si doux et gentils envers elle. Sa main est ferme sans lui faire mal. La peau d'Alex es plus blanche que celle de Drago, n'ayant pas connue le soleil. Il ouvre la porte, une baignoire et une douche séparée, des lavabos en marbre blanc. Il l'a fait entrer, lâche sa main pour se frotter la nuque en la regardant de haut en bas.

-Prends une douche, tu iras mieux après. Je suis dans la chambre si tu as besoin d'aide, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il va pour fermer la porte, elle l'en empêche en attrapant son avant-bras et passe son autre main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement ne voulant pas paraître idiote. Il pourrait se moquait d'elle, comme le ferrais n'importe qui, c'est juste une douche. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et hésite a lui dire ce qu'elle a. Elle rougit de contrariété et soupire. Et puis, s'il se moque d'elle, elle n'aura cas le faire souffrir.

-Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne. J'avais juste le droit a un seau d'eau et un carré de savon.

-Oh, ok.

Il entre et allume la douche, l'eau coule glacial. Il le règle pour que l'eau sois chaude. Il prend le gel douche d'homme et une serviette. Il se tourne vers elle et se rend compte qu'elle est juste a côtés de lui. Elle est beaucoup plus petite que lui, son front lui arrive vers le menton. Il baisse les yeux sur le gel douche dans ses mains.

-C'est l'équivalent du savon, l'autre, tu peux l'utiliser pour tes cheveux. Ce sont les miens mais je devrais t'en trouver pour fille et sa c'est pour te sécher.

-Je ne connais peut-être pas toutes ses choses mais je ne suis pas stupide. J'avais remarqué que ça servais à se sécher, dit-elle pour sauver le peu d'ego qui lui reste.

Drago sourit à la soudaine confiance de la brune en face de lui. Il lui met les produits dans les mains et sort de la pièce. Peut-être que ça pourrait être intéressant de s'occuper d'elle finalement. Découvrir sa personnalité qu'elle n'a sûrement pas pu montrer pendant toute sa vie. Finalement cette année ne serra pas si ennuyeuse que ce qu'il avait pensée. Les gens ne voient peut-être plus comme un exemple sauf deux ou trois élèves des Serpentard, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'impose plus le respect.

Après une rapide douche Alex décide que c'est la meilleure chose qui lui es arrivé depuis qu'elle est née. Une douche... le paradis dans une petite pièce chaude et tellement agréable. Drago attends patiemment assit sur le lit dos a la porte. La jeune Jedusor hésite a entrée dans la salle seulement recouverte d'une serviette. Même si plusieurs hommes l'avait vue avec moins de chose sous les yeux, mais allez savoir pourquoi c'est différent avec le Malfoy. Les joues rouges elle s'approche de lui se cachant derrière cheveux mouiller. Drago voit d'abord ses pieds nue, remonte sur ses jambes avec quelques cicatrices et la serviette au milieu de ses cuisses. Ses bras serrent la serviette sur sa poitrine, sa peau est si pâle, sauf pour ses joues rouges d'embarras.

-Il me faudrait des vêtements ?marmonne-t-elle.

-Ta valise est juste là.

Du regard elle suit le bras tendu du Serpentard. Elle se met sur ses genoux à côtés de sa valise. Elle l'ouvre et fouille, elle prend des sous-vêtements, une jupe noir et un t-shirt blanc. Elle court dans la salle de bain le cœur battant, elle se demande pourquoi elle est si gênait. Drago sourit en sentait son gel douche émaner d'elle. Alex enfile ses vêtements et avec la serviette sèche ses cheveux. Elle retourne dans la chambre et se mets devant lui. Drago doit avouer qu'elle est belle, même si elle est trop maigre et à l'air si fragile, que s'il l'a touché elle se briserait.

-Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses faire part les filles du dortoir, elles sont méchantes et stupides, tu aurais dû dormir dans un lit cette nuit, pas sur ce rebord de fenêtre froid, dit-il en colère.

-La vue était magnifique, chuchote-t-elle. La lune brillait.

-Tu aime astres et étoiles pas vrai ?

-C'est la seul chose qui me donne envie de vivre le lendemain, tant que la lune brillera dans le ciel, je serrais là.

-Tu as déjà vu une éclipse solaire ?

-C'est quoi ?

-La lune passe devant le soleil, le cachant complètement.

-Ne te moque pas de moi.

-Il va en avoir une bientôt tu pourras la voir.

-Ce serrais fantastique.

-On va manger ?

Elle sourit et il lui tend ses chaussures, elle enfile ses converses argentée. Elle regarde le profil de Drago qui prends sa main à nouveau comme si rien n'était. Elle le suit se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Ils retournent dans la salle de la nuit dernière, tous les regards ne sont plus seulement sur elle, ils sont sur eux. Elle se rapproche de Drago comme s'il pourrait la faire disparaître, ce qui fait sourire ce dernier. Albus assit à la table des professeurs lui fait signe de tête la saluant. Elle renvoie le geste et s'assoit a côtés de Drago, les personnes autours s'écarte et elle se sent désoler pour le garçon a côtés d'elle, il n'a pas à être rejeté comme elle mais elle est heureuse qu'il soit a ses côtés. Ses sentiments sont nouveaux pour elle, jamais quelqu'un a pris sont parti ou fait attention à elle.

Le serpentard pose une assiette face à elle, elle avait seulement deux repas parts jours et en disant repas, elle pense a un morceau de pain et encore dès fois avait de la chance elle avait droit a une pomme de terre. Elle mange deux bouchées de ce qui se trouve dans son assiette. Drago lui jette un regard disant tout. Elle soupire et fini son assiette avec un faux sourire et un mal au ventre, son estomac n'est pas habituer à tant de nourriture. Drago a décidé de lui faire prendre quelques kilos qu'elle soit d'accord où pas. Ça ne lui ferra que du bien.

Albus se penche vers Severus Rogue en posant une main fantomatique sur son épaule. Le professeur Rogue n'est pas mort, la jeune Jedusor a tué l'animal de compagnie de son père avant qu'il ne tue le professeur Rogue qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. C'est comme ça qu'Albus a appris l'existence d'Alex. Severus ne sachant pas où l'amenée l'as léguée à Poudlard.

-Pensez-vous pouvoir garder un œil sur nos deux jeunes gens ?demande le fantôme au professeur.

-Bien sur monsieur, je lui dois bien sa.

-Oh, et demandais aux elfes de maison de placer un deuxième lit dans la chambre de Drago.

-Vous êtes sur monsieur ?

-Certain.

-Comme vous le voulez Monsieur.

Harry regarde la jeune fille, intriguait maintenant que le choc soit passer. Elle n'a rien à voir avec son père, sinon, l'école serrait déjà en cendre sous ses pieds. Elle n'a rien à voir avec l'homme qui a tué ses parents et qu'il a dû tuer. Mais le survivant ne peu pas s'empêcher d'être méfiant. Personne ne se douter que Tom Jedusor deviendrait le mâle incarnée. Une fille à l'air innocente qui pourrait devenir comme son père.

Ron quant à lui regarde Alex d'un air méfiant. Son père à causer la mort de Fred et il ne s'en est toujours pas remit. Il a perdu un frère à cause de cet homme et il ne lui pardonnera jamais. Alex ne va pas arrivait la bouche en cœur et une histoire dramatique pour être bien accueillit à bras ouvert. Il en est hors de question pour Ronald Weasley. Il va avoir cette fille sous les yeux et ne pas la laisser faire les yeux doux à tout le monde.

-Tu as ton emploi du temps ?demande Drago à la jeune Jedusor.

-Oui, Severus me l'as laissé dans la valise.

-Sa te dérange si j'y jette un œil ?

Elle claque des doigts et fait apparaître le papier entre ses mains qu'elle tend au jeune Malfoy. Il sourit à sa magie et le prends et laisse un sourire discret glisser sur les lèvres. Elle a seulement deux ou trois cours qu'elle ne partage pas avec lui. Le reste de son emploi du temps est semblable au sien. Il lui rend la feuille qu'elle fait disparaître entre ses doigts. Eh bien elle connaît quelques tours. Drago se demande à quel point elle est puissante.

-Tu fixe Drago, c'est impolis, dit une voix aiguë.

Pansy Parkinson se penche déposant ses lèvres sur celle du serpentard qui grimace de dégoût. Il ne l'a repousse pas mais n'apprécie et ne rends pas le baisé non plus. La fille s'écarte pour jeter un regard méchant à Alex qui l'ignore fixant une personne à la table Griffondor. Harry Potter. Alex se lève et s'approche du survivant d'un pas décider. Harry la remarque ne sachant pas comment réagir il reste assit sans bouger la regardant fixement à son tour.

La salle est maintenant silencieuse et regarde la fille qui fait partit de toutes les conversations depuis la nuit d'hier. Elle arrive à son niveau et s'arrête devant lui. Elle attend qu'il se lève ce qu'il fait quand Hermione lui donne un coup de coudes dans les côtes. Alex fixe ses pieds et inspire levant ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry à travers ses lunettes.

-Je suis désolé. Pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le tuer, mais tu l'as eu. Merci.

Et elle retourne s'asseoir sous le regard étonner de tout le monde. Même les professeurs. Pansy elle regarde Drago qui est tout aussi choquer. Lui qui pensait qu'elle pourrait le détester. Apparemment cette fille est encore plus intéressante que ce que je pensais, ce dit-il. Cette année va vraiment être intéressante. Puis il grimace quand Pansy s'assoit sur ses genoux en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou en embrassant sa joue.

Alex regarde la fille assise sur les genoux de Drago. Elle a un visage fort les cheveux brun coupé aux épaules et des yeux chocolat. Alex n'aime pas du tout le regard qu'elle lui jette. La jeune Jedusore sourit au regard méchant de la fille jouant avec le couteau, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts fin agilement. Pansy n'a plus ce sourire narquois qui est remplacé part une expression effrayait. Ouais l'année va être intéressante, pense Alex. Elle ne va finalement pas s'ennuyait si cette fille va vouloirs lui créer des ennuies.


End file.
